


Mercy for the Elves

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Ashalle morns her clan and Solas comforts her.Originally published on 6/20/2018





	Mercy for the Elves

Ambassador Montilyet,I regret to inform you that a contingent of soldiers gathered from other cities in the Free Marches attacked Wycome and slew most of the elves within, including all of the Dalish clan.”

She was sitting in the bathtub when he found her. Her skin pruned and her knees clutched to her chest.

“Ma vhenan, I know it’s foolish for me to ask if you are ok, but I will ask you nonetheless” Solas reached up to whip a the tears that were starting to stream down her already stained cheeks. She still had not looked at him or acknowledged his presence. Instead she buried her head into her knees and let out a sharp breath. “I know that there is nothing I can say that will fix this my heart.” He was now on his knees next to the tub so he could reach an arm around her frail, heaving shoulders.

Finally she looked up. Water splashed onto the floor as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

“It was my fault. I should have listened to Cullen, I just thought diplomacy would keep the nobles from inciting violence. Fucking Shems, what did my clan ever do to them? We’ve traded with Wycome before, never have we attacked or given them reason to distrust us. Oh Creators Solas, and the city elves too. The people were slaughtered and it was all but by own hand.” 

He pulled her tighter to his chest, placing a kiss a top her head.

“Ashalle, my heart. I know you are hurting but it is not your fault. You did not force the humans to act in such a vile way. You could not have know. I know the burden of guilt well and it is not one I will see you carry undeservedly.” He wanted so badly to tell her everything. To tell her he too knew how it felt to lose everyone he had ever loved or known. Instead he scooped her up out of the tub and cradled her against himself. He carried her sobbing to her bed.

“Here,” He handed her the robe she had left hanging on one of the posts of her bed. “Would you like me to stay Vhenan, or shall I give you some privacy?”

She slide the blue silk over her shoulders and sighed shaking her head.

“Please stay.” She whispered, reaching out for him.

“As you wish,” Solas sat beside her taking her small hand into his. “ Ar lath ma, Ir abelas, ma vhenan. I would do anything to see your heart healed.”

“Ma serannas, vhenan. I wish you could have meet them. My grandmother would have loved you,” She laughed wiping a tear away. “She was a great keeper, she would have been so impressed. Me, her none magical granddaughter snagging a dreamer!”

“I am sorry I will never know them. Your clan must have been special to raise a woman as vibrant and fierce as you.”

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was so strong and it broke his heart to see her in such a state. She was so terribly good, so compassionate and trusting. He wished he could fix the world for her, take away anything that would ever hurt her. Even if that included himself.

“I’m so angry Solas. I so angry and heartbroken and desperately sad all at once.” She was shaking now, fists clenched tight at her sides. “I want them all dead, I want every last person involved with my clan’s slaughter head. We did nothing to them and still they spit ‘knife ear’ at us, they kill our kin and they never pay for it! Dread Wolf take them all!”

“You have earned your anger.” He took her face in his hands, “You have lost much today, the pain will get ease, but it will always sting. I am here for you, if you find yourself in sorrow I will do all that I can to comfort you.”

“I do not deserve you ma vhenan. Thank you.” She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She lingered near is face, placing her forehead on his.

“You deserve so much more. I had a thought, it might be silly but perhaps it will help?”

She smiled for the first time all night. A bit of light returning to her eyes.

“Tell me your idea my love?”

“In the graves, you taught me a lullaby you said your mother sang to you as a girl. I do not have a voice as lovely was yours but perhaps it would bring you some solace.”

“Fenedhis, now I am crying again!” She shook her head before pulling him into a tight embrace, “I would like that very much.”


End file.
